Just a dream?
by Latinagal
Summary: What if Harry was in a coma? Lily and James were alive all the time and things aren't the same as they use to be: The Dark Lord has come back again but more dangerous then ever especially with his twin daughters and wife by his side...(continues,6th year)
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Just a dream._

**Summary-** _What if Harry was in a coma? Lily and James were alive all the time and things aren't the same as they use to be: The Dark Lord has come back again but more dangerous then ever especially with his twin daughters and wife by his side making things more complicated for the wizarding world. Harry thought his new life would be enjoyable but oh no, was he wrong. Everything that seemed to be going well is turning upside down. Racing against time, Harry must start a new life with friends and cope where he is now. There is no turning back…for the adventure just begins. (6th year) This fic has it all! Tragedy, Romance, Action and Adventure, mystery! _

**By-** _Latinagal_

**Rated:** _PG-13; violence_

**Default-** _Everything belongs to JK Rowling but the plot and idea's come from me. Things may change a bit in this book. This is not a fifth year fic but a sixth year._

**Author's Note-**_ Okay I' m going to copy a little bit off the fourth book and be changing it. It may seem Harry dies but he's not dead, okay?_ _Enjoy the fic!_

**Prologue:**

_Flashback_

Harry crouched down behind the headstone and knew that the end had come. There was no hope. . . no one to help him. Harry heard Voldemort draw nearer every second, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: he was not going to die like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet, he will win even though the situation looked bad. Harry hesitated then got off the ground.

"Harry's done playing hide-and-go-seek now?" Voldemort smirked, imitating with a child's voice.

"I never was playing but if you think this is a game," Harry said, "then your wrong because this might be a trick."

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" Voldemort asked, his smirk started to fade away as his eyes seemed to flare with furious.

"Yes, if I might say," replied Harry, he was not going to show fear.

"Enough with this foolish game, Avada Kedrave!" Voldemort shouted, aiming his wand at Harry's head as a green light shot out. Harry ran towards the other side of the graveyard to avoid the curse. He ducked under one of the gravestones. Instead of the curse hitting him, one of the other Death Eaters was hit by the curse. He could he the Death Eater scream with agony and fall to the ground.

Harry got up from his feet to run but before he could, two Death Eaters grabbed Harry by the arms, behind him. They dragged him towards Voldemort. He struggled to get free but their grip was to tight. He stopped trying to get loose wince every time he did, the grip would become tighter. Harry couldn't even see the faces of the Death Eaters that were dragging him closer to Voldemort.

"Were you trying to run from your own fate Potter? How foolish of you!" Voldemort exclaimed, once Harry was infront of him, held by the Death Eaters. Voldemort pointed his wand to Harry's forehead. "This is the end Potter." Harry eyes grew wider as he tried to struggle getting loose from the Death Eater grip, but they didn't budge. Harry wanted to cry, scream, do something! In the end, he gave up but showed no fear and awaited his death. His eyes were open and wouldn't let them shut, he wanted to see the last sight of this life. No hope…all lost

"**_Avada Kedrava_**," were the last words that Harry heard as everything went black. No sound, no noise…

_End of flashback_

Thoughts were flouting in Harry head as he stood in the darkness. _'Where am I? Am I actually dead? Is this where I'm going to spend the rest of my dead life?'_

A light started to shine through from the darkness. _'What is that?'_ Harry thought as he started to walk toward the light, getting brighter every step he took. Next thing Harry knew, he felt something soft was under his head, while lying on something soft. His vision was blurry at first and couldn't see nothing around him. _'Am I still alive?'_ He thought while sitting up. Harry saw two blurry figures standing close by him, making him tense up with fright. Then he started to hear both figures speak.

"Harry, I can't believe your awake!" One figure said. 

"I think you should give his glasses to him," said the other figure. 

Harry felt someone slip his glasses on his face. Everything started to get into focus once he got a clear view. Then he realized that he was in a hospital room. The room was small, had white painted wall and a bed with bluish covers, where he sat on. There was a night table beside the bed that held many things; pills, a monitor and ec. Except that, what mostly caught his attention were two people in the room. There was woman sitting next at the edge of Harry's bed as the man stood at the side of the room, looking at Harry stunned.

The man was slimed with white pale skin, untidy jet-black hair, wore black glasses like Harry. His height seemed to be no taller then 5'8 and seemed no older then thirty. One thing strange to Harry that caught him by surprise was that he looked exactly like him! Except for the eye color.

Then, the woman sitting at the edge of his bed had white pale skin also, a bit skinny but not too skinny, she had long fiery red hair that went half of her back with bright green eyes that shown a lot. Her height was the same as James and looked no older then thirty. Harry's mouth dropped when he recognized who they were. . . _'Is this Heaven?'_

"Mum. . . Dad," Harry whispered confused, jerking his head both ways.

"Hello Harry, welcome back to the real world."

**A/N- **_Hope you like it! Now onto the actual chapter! Here are a few quotes that you all will see later in the future._

_"Enchantra is his wife, while Elexia and Electra are his twin daughters," said Cherry._

_"Whoever said we were in Gryffindor?" Seamus asked._

_"The prophet will come true even though we try and stop it," (annoymous)_

_"Oh no! Everyone get out! They're here!" Ginny yelled. "Elexia and Electra are here!"_

_"Elexia and and Electra are looking for you, if you don't run then they will hunt you down." Gemstone said._

_"Harry! They're gone! Ron and Hermione are gone!" Luna shouted from the staircases._

_"What are you hiding from me? I know you are so tell me the truth!" Harry said fustrated._

_"What do you mean? Who's the Gryffindor heir?" (annoymous)_

_"Hermoine! Please talk to me! I'm so sorry," said Ron, "I didn't mean to!"_

_"If we ever get through this. . .I want you to know that I love you." (annoymous)_

_"Harry, you have to accept who you are even though I might loose you or you might loose me. It's the way of life and we both have to respect that." (annoymous)_

_"I can't loose you. . . I just can't! He will pay for what he's done!" Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes._

_"Betrayal is such a strong word Potter. Lets not call it betrayal but it's just what enemies have to do." He said._

_"I'll miss all of you, hopefully next year won't be as dramatic as this year," Gemstone said waving at everyone._


	2. Chapter One

_Harry- Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews._

_Ron- Harry stop taking up all that fun. Hey, this is Ron Weasley and I'll be your host for this chapter_

_Hermione- Ron, you got it all wrong for it is mwa who is going to be taking over this show ::Ron pulls out wand::_

_Ron- You wanta be the host!? Over my dead body._

_Hermione- Make that two. ::Hermione pulls out wand::_

_Harry- Uhhhh. . . were having a few problems so enjoy the chapter and here are some responses._

_Hermione- And buh bye_

_Ron- Hey!_

**Reviews:**

**Chikin Wang-** _Thanks for the review. I know that the Avada Kerava curse kills ppl so that's why I'm saying that Harry is in a coma. If you read the top it even says so. ::blushes::_

**potter-man-** _Thanks for the review ::huge grin:: Of course i'll update! no need to worry._

**Someone Reading**- _Your welcome! Thanks for the review! _

**Harry's Sister-** _Thanks for the review! ::blushes::_

**Pheonixqueen121**_- Thanks for the review Heather! _

**Estonia-** _I'll put the chapters longer! don't worry. . . Lol, that was just the prologue._

**Chapter One: Reality?**

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stunned about what he just heard.

"You've been in a coma for about fourteen year," Lily said with tears in her eyes. She was so glad that her son wasn't in a coma, she embraced him in a hug with joy, "Harry I thought I really lost you." Harry's mind went blank, he couldn't think what to say.

"Mum, I thought you were dead. . . h-how could I be in a coma?" Harry stuttered, as Lily let go of him and looked straight into his emerald eyes, searching for something to say.

She jerked her eyes away from his. "James, I think you should tell him and I'll tell everyone about the good news." She stood up from her seat and walked out of the door. James gazed at Lily as she walked through the halls. He sighed then went toward the sat on the chair by the wall. He put his hands together, closed his eyes then opened them, staring at Harry.

James sighed once again. "Harry, all the things you've seen and heard were all part of your coma, meaning it was just a dream."

Harry's mouth dropped with shock, "Your telling me that Hogwarts isn't real? No one is? Not even my best friend Hermione and Ron!?"

"Yes, they are real but when you were in a coma," James continued, "Dumbledore performed a spell that would make you see those things in your head so you could keep on learning about the wizarding world."

"B-but. . .how did I get in a coma?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story to tell Harry, I'll tell you when Sirius and Remus come," James said.

Harry laid back down on his soft bed then stared up at the ceiling, as tears started to form in his eyes. "Dad can you leave?" James looked at him confused but realized that Harry would want a few minutes of time to himself.

"Sure," James said, getting up from his seat and walked out the door to the room.

"This has to be a dream," Harry mumbled, he tried to pinch himself but nothing happened. He started to get the feeling that this is real as he kept trying to wake himself up. Soon, he gave up and decided it wasn't a dream and looked around to realize that there were flowers and gifts next to his bed. There were piles after piles of presents, he couldn't believe that he never noticed them. Harry was stunned that there were so many gifts, _'Are all those for me?'_ He tried to life himself up from his bed but fell back against it, too weak to get up.

Wait if I dreamt it all then that means that Hermione or Ron don't know who I really am, Harry thought, starting to get horrified about the idea. No one in Hogwarts will know who he is. They would think of him as the boy who lived like his supposed to be first year. Everyone would stare at him open mouthed and speechless to speak. _'That wouldn't be much of a change.'_

"No this can't be happening," Harry, thought outloud. Even though he loved his parents but he still wanted to go back to his real home, that dream place . . . having a great time with his friends. What if the real Ron and Hermione do not like me,he thought to himself a few minutes, how would Hogwarts be like when he goes there?

Then a few minutes later, he heard someone come through the door. He looked to see Lily and James, followed by Remus, Sirius and another person that Harry know.

The woman had short wavy dirty blond hair that went up to her shoulder blades with bright emerald eyes, like Lily. She had pale white skin, height seemed around 5'1 and seemed to be around her mid thirties. She had on a light purple blouse with white Jean pants, like a muddle. She kinda looked like Lily a bit but not much, probably because they had emerald eyes but Harry didn't pay attention.

Sirius was the first one to rush through the room and sat beside Harry, on the bed.

"Hey kiddo, I can't believe you're finally awake," Sirius said, messing up Harry's hair with his hand.

"Hey Sirius, its nice to meet you to," Harry laughed, pulling him away.

"He knows my name!?" Sirius exclaimed, jumping to his feet, then turned to Lily and James amazed. Lily looked at Sirius strangely but said didn't say nothing.

"Don't you remember Dumbledore performing a spell?" James asked bewildered.

"Hey, why was I not informed?" Remus asked, joining in the conversation.

"Moony, because it's you, we didn't want you to know," James said, raising his hand.

"That's not funny," Remus said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Hey Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted, smiling.

Remus turned to look at Harry confused, "what do you mean by Professor?"

"Well you were a professor in that place I was at," replied Harry.

"Me a professor? What was Dumbledore thinking?" Remus asked surprised. Sirius and James looked at each other then started to laugh.

"Moony to tell you the truth," Sirius said, "I could never see you as a professor, not even in my dreams."

"Not to intrude, but I think Harry has a few questions," said the blonde-haired woman sweetly. James and Sirius stopped laughing, then turned their attention to Harry.

"First of all, Harry do you know who I am?" The blonde-haired woman asked.

"Not that I can remember," Harry answered.

"Well my name is Sarah Lupin," Sarah said, turning to Lily and James. "I can't believe Dumbledore didn't put me in his dream."

"So your telling me that he controlled mostly my feelings and everything I did." Harry said shocked.

"No he didn't Harry," Sarah said. "He actually sent your mind to a place called dreamland, but he instructed to put a few people like Sirius or Remus and whoever controls dreamland, made all those events happen in your mind. It's one of the most complicated and powerful spells ever known."

"Thanks for clearing that out," Harry said. "But is there something important that I need to knew that was left out?"

"Well…When Dumbledore performed the spell, he did it when you were two years old," Sarah said. "Since it was recently created but there was one main point cut out."

"Which was?" Harry asked.

"Your not fourteen going on fifteen," Lily answered uncertain. "I don't really know how to you think but your actually fifteen going on sixteen,"

"What!? I'm already fifteen then that means I missed a whole year of schooling," Harry stated. James, Sirius and Remus shook their head in agreement. He couldn't believe that he was already fifteen without knowing it! "Are the people in my class the same age as me?"

"Yes, well that part is true," said James, making Harry relieved, _'at least the people I know are the same age as me.'_

"How am I going to learn the stuff that I missed?" Harry asked.

"Well Dumbledore is going to perform a spell," Lily explained. "This spell will let you know everything that's covered in fifth year."

"I wish we could have used that spell," Sirius said. "It would have been better then just listen to nothing."

"Yeah," James sighed.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Harry

"Well Harry as I said before," Sarah said. "Dumbledore put a few people that attend Hogwarts but not all."

"Meaning?" Harry asked. Sarah sighed then continued.

"There are a few people that are important and evil that you need to know about."

"Yeah, who is it?" Harry said eagerly.

"You'll find out soon whenever Lily and James want to tell you."

Remus realized that Sarah wasn't even close to be done explaining, "Sarah look at the time, we should start leaving."

"What do we need to do?" Sarah asked, turning to Remus.

"Remember the thing that we're suppose to do," Remus said, glaring at her.

"Oh, that thing," Sarah said, acting surprised. Remus grabbed Sarah's hand and left the room without another word. Harry obviously knew that Sarah didn't know what Remus was talking about.

"Sirius could you please leave for a while," Lily said.

"What? I'm not wanted here?" Sirius pouted

"Just leave," James said. Sirius gave a stern look but finally walked out of the room.

"Harry we have to tell you something," Lily said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we just want to let you that you're not the only child in the family," James said.

"You have three younger sibblings," Lily said.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"You have a younger sister named Cherry, she's fourteen years old right now," Lily said. "Logan and Lessia come next, their the twins of the family, both ten years old." Harry was a bit speechless to know he had other sibblings.

"Cherry, Logan and Lessia have come here mostly everyday to visit you," James said.

"They love you so much Harry," Lily said, walking to the side which held present and reached down to get a card, lying in the middle.

"Logan and Lessia did this card," said Lily, giving the card to Harry, reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_We hope you get better soon. Hopefully, we'll get to know each other. We wish you were here with us since the family seems lonely. _

_From,_   
_Lessia and Logan_

Harry closed the card and saw a big heart at the end, making him want to meet Lessie and Logan more but mainly Lessia since she did the card.

Harry closed his eyes, "Mom, dad. . .how did I get in a coma?" Lily and James stared at each other, wondering who was going to tell Harry the story.

"James, I think you should be the one to tell him," Lily said.

"No that's okay, why don't you tell him Lily," James replied, turning around and walked out the door.

"James! Come back here!" Lily shouted furiously, as James whistled through the corridors, ignoring Lily's shouts.


	3. Chapter Two

_Harry- heya guys and gals. . . the new release of Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix just came out! Hope you enjoyed the book!___

_Ron- Hey Harry! That book was wicked. . . should we give a overview of the book?___

_Hermione- No RON! That's to mean! Would you like someone spoiling the book for you?___

_Ron- I guess not but all of ya should check it out even though half of you guys must of read the book alread.___

_Hermione- Now Apoligize to the audience___

_Ron- Hells no___

_Harry- Uhhh. . . while were winding things up a bit. . . here's some responses and hope you enjoy the chapty. . ._

~*~ 

Reviews:

**Sristi:** _Thanks for the review! Didn't notice your review on the last update!_

**Chikin Wang:** _That's okay. Thanks for the review! ::grins::_

**Potter-man:**_ Thanks for the review again! Don't worry there's going to be someone that'll hangs around with Harry. I won't make him into a loner or something. . . lol_

**Heather: **_Yeah Heather there still going to be friends so don't worry. It's just a thought._

**Harry's Sister:** _Hope you like the update! Thanks for the review_

**Ish-bob:** _Yes. Sugar and hyper do make weird stories. Lol. That's why I always get a small bag of sugar when I writing this story._****

**Mr. Mister**: _Sorry for the long wait!_

~*~ 

**Chapter Two: Reasoning**

"Er. . . that father of yours," Lily mumbled as she turned to back towards Harry. She sat down on a chair next to his bed. "Well Harry, it's a very long story." 

"We have time," Harry replied. 

"Okay here the thing, when you were only one year old. . . it happened so quick," Lily sighed then contined, "one day your father and I were going out to a place for our anniversery. We left you with my best friend Arabella so she could take care of you but when we returned. . . her house door was wide open and in the sky was the mark of Voldemort." 

"Your father and I ran in the house to see what happened.Once we got in, there were things on the ground and Arabella layed on the floor dead. We searched for you everywhere around the house until there we found the room where you were in. . . I took you in my arms to see if you were still breathing. . . it was a miracle that you were still alive. James and I went to the doctor to check what happened, they said that you were in a coma and didn't know when you'll come out of it. Dumbledore found out a powerful spell that would send you to a different land. That spell was suppose to teach you about the wizarding world. . . later it seemed as though someone was trying to break through that spell, which made your life miserable. All of us guessed it was Voldemort but there was one question left. How is he trying to break through the spell if he's dead?" Lily said. Harry was a bit surprise that his mom would actually say his name. 

"Is Voldemort alive right now?" Harry asked 

"Oh my gosh Harry, your just like your father, always questioning everything," Lily laughed 

"Well is he?" Harry asked again. Lily looked at him then slowly nodded yes. 

"He was dead for about ten years until someone did a ritual that brought him back to life," Lily said in a hushed voice. 

"Don't tell me. . . am I still Harry Potter the boy who lived?" Harry asked while sighing. 

"Don't put it that way Harry but it is true, you did survive the curse. When your father and I got you, both of us saw the lighting bolt on your head and no trace of Voldemort. . . It's like he wasn't even there. Dumbledore was the one to tell us that maybe Voldemort did the killing spell but back fired on him. The spell was to strong that made you go into a coma for fourteen years," Lily said, which Harry looked at her shock. _'There was no one to protect me then,'_ Harry thought to himself. 

"Well Harry, I'll tell the hospital that were going home, okay?" Lily said. 

"Mum before you go, could you tell me what are those?" Harry asked pointing towards the stack of gifts next to his bed. Lily looked at the gift then started to giggle a bit. 

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you about those," Lily said. 

"So could you tell me?" Harry asked eagerly. 

"We had those gifts ever since you were in a coma," Lily replied. 

"Can I see them?" Harry asked. 

"At the house honey," Lily said. Harry nodded, while Lily got her wand. She did a spell to transport the presents to the house. 

"Harry, I'm going to tell the doctors that your're awake and see if they could let you go today," said Lily. Harry nodded as Lily went out the room. He looked at the ceiling thinking of what had just happened, trying to get through his mind that this is real. All of this is real and nothing is fake. A few minutes passed by until a nurse walked in the room with Lily. The nurse held a tray with food. 

"Dear, your going to have to eat this," the nurse said, while placing the tray on his bed then walked out. 

"The doctor said you could leave today but first you have to eat," Lily said, while Harry started to eat his food fast. He couldn't wait to see how his house looked like 

"Hold on Harry, you eat just like you father," Lily laughed. At that moment, James walked in the room. 

"Hey Lily, did you tell the story yet?" James asked. 

"James, I'm not speaking to you," Lily said turning away from James. 

"But Lily. . . I just called a few people to tell them the good news," James said. 

"Oh, is that is?" Lily asked in anger, while not facing him. 

"I spoke to Dumbledore, he's coming over for dinner," James said casually. 

"Dum. . . Dumbledore is coming over for dinner!?" Lily shouted turning around to face James. 

"Kind of a surprise. . . huh?" James asked. 

"James I'm not sure. . . we have to leave soon," Lily said uncertainly. 

"Mum, I'm done so could we leave?" Harry said, pushing his tray away from him. 

"That was fast," Lily said looking at Harry. 

"That's my boy," James said. 

"So could we go?" Harry asked. 

"Okay, but the doctor wants to see you first," said James. 

"Er. . . okay then," Harry said getting a bit fustrated. At that moment, the doctor walked in the room. She had black short hair with brown eyes, kind of short to and she seemed a bit Asian, which was a surprise to Harry. There was a wand sticking out of her pocket, which made Harry suspect it was a Witches/Wizard hospital. 

"Hello Harry, my name Dr. Kim," she said in a kind voice. Lily and James took a seat to wait for the check-up to be over. 

"Hi," Harry answered back. 

"Harry were going to a different room for the check-up," Kim. said, while turning around to Lily and James 

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, will it be alright if you could stay here and I'll take Harry for his check-up?" Dr. Kim asked. 

"It's alright," Lily answered, as Dr. Kim turned back to Harry. 

"Lets go then," Dr. Kim said. Harry hesitated then got out of bed and followed Dr. Kim. She led Harry to a room at the end of the hall, which looked exactly like his room except for different things in the room. It took about fifteen minutes when it was over. The check-up was simple, Dr. Kim just asked Harry a few questions and mostly measured, gave him a shot and other things that people are likely to do in a check-up. Once they were finished, Dr. Kim and Harry went back to where Lily and James were. 

"Everything seems to be in perfect condition, you could leave," Dr. Kim said smiling, while looking at Lily and James. 

"So do you want to leave buddy?" James asked, getting out of his seat. 

"Of course," Harry said. James nodded as Lily got stood from her seat. All of them went out of the room, Harry followed Lily and James out of the hospital. Once they were out of the building, the light of the sun shown in the parking lot. Harry noticed that Lily and James were going towards a BMW. The BMW looked as though it were just bought. Lily and James went to the front seat, while Harry went to the back. He looked at the clock inside the car to see it was only twelve in the afternoon, once he was inside the car. James started to turn on the car, while Lily put the radio on. Harry could hear Lily and James having a conversation, but he didn't pay much attention. Everything seemed so blurry that soon Harry couldn't stay awake. Most of the car ride he slept until someone was shaking him. 

~*~   
**Author Note-** _Sorry for the long wait. . . How long was it? Been doing some stuff so that's why I haven't been writing. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm going to fix them lata when im online as it says in the beginning. ^_~ (proofread)_   
  



	4. Chapter Three

_Harry- Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

_Ron- I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter ::thinks::_

_Hermione- I guess you have to read it then Ron_

_Ron- Hells no! Why should I read?_

_Hermione- Well cause it's good for you!_

_Harry- uhhh. . . here are some responses from our reviewers so over and out!_

_Hermione- Maybe put your head in a book for once_

_Harry- Shut up you two!_

_Ron- Yes you should listen to Harry once Hermione Granger!_

_Hermione- What does that mean? ::gets wand::_

_Harry- As I said before. . . here are some responses_

Reviews:

**random-** _Here is the new chapty! hope you like it!_

**Chikin Wang-** _Thanks for the review. . . I'll try and proofread my work even though I hate it ::growls::_

**heather- **_Hope you like the chapty Ms. Pheonix Queen! lol. . . j/k but I hope you do ::laughs::_

**Harry's Sister-** _Well here is the long awaited post! Lol_

**Chapter Three: **_Daughters of Voldemort._

"W-What the matter?" Harry mumbled, as he woke up from his slumber, while being shaken.

"Harry, were home," whispered Lily, trying to get him to wake up. Harry longed to hear those words, which when he did, he snapped his emerald eyes wide opened.

"Were here!?" Harry exclaimed happily, looking around the car and outside the door of the car.

Lily nodded, as Harry unbuckled his seat belt and went out of his seat from the car. He stretched his arms and legs as he looked forward to see a huge house, almost the size of a school. There was a pathway filled with rose bushes that lead to the house. Harry turned back to his parent; James was talking to a person with a red uniform as he gave the man a set of keys, while Lily fidgeted through her purse. When they were both done, they turned back to Harry who waited patiently.

"Harry this is your new home," James said, while putting his arm around Harry shoulder and grinning. Harry couldn't believe that this house…was his new home…where he, 'The Harry Potter,' was going to spend the rest of his Hogwart years in for summer and any other holiday. For once, Harry felt true happiness; his life was actually changing from so many years of torture and misery.

Harry was the first one to walk through the path, even though it were dark, he could still see the whole house from the outside. He gazed around his new surroundings as Lily and James trailed behind him. When Harry made it to the porch, James came forward and opened the door. Harry's mouth had dropped at the sight of the house inside; everything was so beautiful. There was a huge table in the middle of the room and at the sides of the room were two sets of stairs that lead different passages. One right and the other left. Then there was a huge rug in the middle of the room that covered the floor, which was made out of wood. There were paintings everywhere on the walls of people dancing, sitting or talking.

Harry started to hear people talking, getting louder and footsteps coming from the side of the room. He turned to see at that moment someone burst in through a door from the side of the room. Two kids were running towards Lily.

There was a little girl and another boy trailing behind her. They seemed about the same height and around the same age. The girl had dark red hair like Lily's tied in a ponytail, white pale skin with blue eyes. The structure of her face seemed a lot like Lily's, almost looked like her even! Then the boy trailing behind her had black untidy hair like Harry's and James with blue eyes like the girl's but surprising, his face structure looked nowhere like Harry's and James but more like Lily's.

"Mum your back!" shouted the red hair girl, running up to Lily and embracing her.

"Hey Lessia, what have you, Logan and Cherry been doing?" Lily asked letting go of Lessia.

"Nothing," the boy answered looking toward the floor as he stood next to James.

"Logan did you do something?" James asked suspiciously.

"Yes he did dad, Logan lost Cherry earrings," Lessia replied snotty.

"No I didn't Lessia. . . Nancy has them," snapped Logan

"Sure Logan," said Lessia as she rolled her eyes.

"Logan, how many times do I have to warn you to not act like your father," Lily said, putting her left hand on her waist.

"Yes, how many times. . . hey!"

"Enough arguing! Logan, Lessia greet your older brother," said Lily, waving her right hand toward Harry. Lessia and Logan seemed in shock since there eyes became wider, while jerking their heads toward Harry.

"Harry…" whispered Lessia from shock.

"Hey Lessia," Harry said nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Harry! I'm so glad that your back!" shouted Lessia, while running up to him and embracing him.

"I guess I miss you too," Harry said, looking at Lessia as tears started to run down her cheek. He looked toward Logan to see him in shock. Harry ignored his stares since he was use to it already.

"I missed you so much," Lessia muttered into Harry's shirt. Harry didn't know what to say since he never did meet Lessia so he couldn't have missed her but he knew that Lessia was loving. This new life of mine is having a great beginning, he thought, a loving family…everything I ever wanted. Logan still didn't say a word as he hid behind James.

"So. . . I'm guessing your Logan," Harry said, gazing toward him. Logan did a little nod without looking at Harry.

"Logan, I'm surprised! Out of all people…I wouldn't expect you to be shy!" said Lily surprised at Logan's actions.

"I can't believe Logan's shy," Lessia giggled.

"I am not," Logan stammered, he hesitated for a moment and looked at Harry. "Hey…"

There was a voice broke in through the room, which made everyone turn around.

"LOGAN WHERE THE HELL ARE MY EARRINGS!?!?" someone yelled across the room, while bursting in through the room. A girl that had; dark short red hair with bangs and hazel eyes stomped through the room. She seemed about the same height as Harry also age. Her face structure looked nowhere like Lily and James but Harry could tell that was his other sister. She wore a dark red skirt with high heals and a red tang top. Her eyes were flaming with anger then when she realized Harry was in the room, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh sorry," said the girl, blushing and putting her head down so Harry wouldn't see her face.

"Cherry, I want you to meet Harry," said Lily. Cherry hazel eyes grew wide, as she jerked her head up and looked at him.

"Harry…is that…you!?" Cherry gasped in shock. She stood in the room but suddenly she ran up to Harry and embraced him with a hug. "Harry, I really missed you," with tears in her eyes.

Harry noticed that Cherry and Lessia almost had the same personality. She let go of Harry and looked at him, studying his face as though it were just a dream. Harry still didn't get it how his brother and sisters could miss him if he never met them before. _'I guess it's a family thing,'_ Harry thought.

"How old are you Cherry?" Harry asked, even though he knew her age.

"I'm fourteen but in September 19, I'll be fifteen," Cherry replied cheerfully.

"Oh, that's great," Harry said. Suddenly, Cherry's facial expression changed to sorrow as though she remember something. She turned around to Lily and James.

"Mum…dad, I have to tell you something," Cherry said seriously.

"What is it dear?" asked Lily worried.

"Enchantra, Electra and Elexia are back," Cherry said.

"No, that can't be…it's impossible" exclaimed James in shock.

"Its true, they said so on the news," Cherry answered. Lily and James faces turned deathly white but they knew Cherry wasn't joking.

"Cherry, why don't you show Harry around, while we go speak to Dumbledore," Lily mumbled, while grabbing James hand and rushing out of the room, not waiting for a response. Cherry looked uneasily at her parents then went back to Harry.

"So. . . Harry, what do you want to do?" Logan broke in.

"Well, first, who is Enchantra, Elexia and Electra?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Cherry asked, biting her nails.

"I'm sure," Harry answered.

"Enchantra is Voldemort wife, while Elexia and Electra are his twin daughters," Cherry said without hesitation.

"Please Cherry, don't say their names!" moaned Lessia, covering her ears.

"Why don't you go with Logan somewhere else," Cherry said to Lessia, "I explain to Harry what's been happening." Logan and Lessia nodded as they walked out of the room but before they exited, Cherry turned around, "LOGAN YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY EARRING BEFORE TOMARROW DATE WITH ROY!" Then went back to Harry.

"Lets go to the living room and I'll explain there," Cherry said, as she walked without waiting a response. Harry had no other choose but to follow. When he entered another living room, it was huge. There were about two antique couches at the sides of the wall and one in the middle. There was big table in the middle in the middle of the room and a chimney against the wall. Cherry sat on the middle couch then looked at Harry.

"Who do you want to talk about first?" Cherry asked, folding her hands.

**A/N:** _Re-did this chapter! Yippee!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Harry- Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

_Hermione- Yeah it sure made our day brighten ::grins::_

_Ron- Well, why wouldn't the reviews make you happy Hermione?_

_Hermione- AND what do you mean by that?_

_Ron- Probably, you don't want them to review for this fic!_

_Hermione- I never said that!_

_Ron- Oh yes you. . ._

_Harry- That's enough you two! Ummm. . . well hope all of you guys like this chapter! ::waves:: and here are some responses._

~*~ 

**Reviews:**

**Someone Reading-** _(chapter three) Just for you, I'll make Harry be extra close to Sirius ^_~ okay. Well hope you like this chapty! Oh I have a new fic if you want to read it. . . it's about if Sirius becomes reborn and everything is switched. Harry older then Sirius and Sirius is younger then Harry. You'll see what I mean but here more!_

**Someone Reading- **_(Chapter four) For Sure! Sirius is still Harry Godfather! He'll show up soon. You'll just have to see what happens. Thanks for the review! ::supergrins::_

**Heather-** _RISE AND SHINE!!!!!! LOL. . . j/k. Hope you like this chapter though ::winks::_

**A-** _Okay I posted up the chapter! LOL hope you like it! Yes I'm back talking to you now. . . lol_

**Harry's Sister-** _you like my story? YAY! Lol well hope you like this chapter!_

**Chikin Wang- **_lol. Yes, I'm oh so pissed off he does have two daughter ::mutters:: damn him! (even though I wrote the fic. . . lol)_

~*~ 

**_Chapter four- Death of the Creevey family_**

"Let's talk about Enchantra," Harry said taking a seat across the living room. 

"Enchantra is a very powerful witch right now. It seems so long since she was gone from England for the longest time when Voldemort was destroyed but when Enchantra had heard about it, she fled from the country of England." 

"So your telling me, she came back for about fourteen years later," 

"Yes but Harry, the same year you were born, Elexia and Electra were born to," 

"So what so special about them?" 

"Elexia and Electra have black hair like Voldemort with purple eyes like Enchantra. If you look into Elexia eyes, any man could fall into her spell and could kill you. Electra has a hidden power that is well known. She could go into people minds and control it with her ability." The thought to Harry about someone controlling his mind scared him. Cherry continued talking. 

"Enchantra has red hair with purple eyes. . .she is very powerful and her level ability for magic is almost next to Voldemort himself." Harry turned really pale at what he heard. Four people that are taking over the wizarding world. . . This must be really bad. 

"Dang where I was, I only had one little problem which was Voldemort now three more people to add to the list," Harry murmered. 

"It's okay Harry, we have a council called the Order of the Phoenix to handle that problem," Cherry said. 

"Who's Voldemort been after through all this time?" Harry asked. Cherry looked at him in the eyes then she finally said an answer. 

"He's been trying to kill me, Lessia, Logan and dad," Cherry glanced at the nearby window of the room. She seemed to be thinking of something on her mind. 

"Could you tell me what happened?" Harry asked. 

"One time when I was only ten and Voldemort had just came back to life, he kidnapped me, Lessia and Logan. . . that's why Lessia gets scared a few times when she hears his name." 

"What did he do that made her so terrified?" Harry asked. He looked at Cherry to see tears streaming down her eyes. Harry sighed, then continued. "Better yet, Cherry could you show me to my room?" Cherry nodded and stood up from the couch. They walked up a few stairs until Cherry had made a stop infront of a big door. 

"Harry this is your room from now on," Cherry said while giving Harry a key. "This is a key so that if you go somewhere, no one would enter your room if you lock it accept you." Harry nodded as Cherry walked down the hallway without saying another word. 

Harry nodded then opened the door. His mouth dropped once he was inside the room, it was huge. There were two floors, on the bottom floor had cabinets and drawers. The second floor had his bed and a couch by the wall. There were a few things that were in his new room like the closet, another door to go somwhere else. A night table next to his bed, a TV at the second floor with a couch to sit on. Harry went towards the second floor and fell down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling for awhile, until he found himself asleep on the bed. 

~*~ 

A couple of hours passed, suddenly Harry woke up. He heard a tapping noise at his door, well a knocking noise. 

"Harry are you in there?" Lily called out. Harry looked out of the window to see that it was already night. He got up and stretched. 

"I'm here" Harry yawned. 

"Harry start getting dressed, a few visitors are going to come," Lily said. Harry yawned once more, then started to search for a few of his cloths in his drawers. He grabbed a quicksilver shirt_ (I just love those shirts!!!!) _and a pair of blue pants. He looked at himself in the mirror by a desk. He fixed his hair then walked out the room. Harry went through corridors and found Lily, James, Lessia, Logan and Cherry sitting on the couch. They seemed to be talking about something until when Harry walked in, they stopped talking. Lessia and Cherry were wearing jeans and a shirt. Cherry had a pink tag top and Lessia had a yellow shirt. Logan and James were dress robes, while Lily was wearing a dress. Lily seemed to be the only one well dressed, out of all of them with her red hair high up in a pony tail. 

"Am I the only one who's actually causal dressed?" Lily asked. 

"Well you know mom, you're the only one who likes to get dressed up as though you're going to a ball," Cherry said. 

"That's true," Lessia agreed. Lily just rolled her eyes, ignored her two daughters. 

"So who's coming?" Harry asked. 

"Always noisy are you, well if you want to know Professor Dumbledore coming also Sirius, Remus, Sarah and a few of their kids," Cherry replied. 

"What do you mean** their** kids?" Harry asked 

"James, you didn't tell Harry?" Lily asked. 

"Hey, I thought you said it already," James replied. Lily looked fustrated for a moment, then she opened her mouth to talk but James cut her off. 

"Well you see Harry, Remus has two kids while Sirius just had one adopted boy," James said. 

"Oh okay, but could you at least tell me their names?" Harry asked. 

"Their names are Isabelle, Jason and Jay," Cherry said 

"How old are they?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Jason is about the same age as Lessia and Logan. Isabelle is Cherry's age and Jay is your age Harry," Lily said. 

"So who's child is who?" Harry asked 

"Okay here the info. . . Isabelle and Jason are Uncle Remus children, while Jay is uncle Sirius son," Logan said irritated. 

"Okay, I wanted to know," Harry replied. Logan ignored Harry reply since the doorbell started to ring. 

"I guess that's them," Logan said getting up from the couch and walking out the room. Harry noticed that Logan was either fustrated or he didn't want to be in the same room as Harry. 

"So tell me Harry, how do you think of your um. . . lets just say your new home," James said. 

"It's very different then the life I had before dad but lets go check what Sirius and Remus are up to," Harry said as he stood up and walked out of the room. James hesitated then went out of the room. Harry found Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore in the main living room, with Sarah and the others. Harry was surprised to see that Dumbledore came so early. Sirius went towards Harry and embrace him in a hug. 

"Harry your awake!" Sirius said happily. He finally let go of Harry after a few seconds. 

"Nice to see you to Sirius," Harry laughed regaining his balanced. He turned around to see Professor Dumbledore looking at him. 

"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted as James walked next to Harry. 

"Welcome back Harry," said Dumbledore with a smile. He looked the same as the dream Dumbledore, not much of a difference. 

"So your Harry Potter," said a girl that had light brown/blond hair with blue eyes._ 'That must be Isabelle,' _Harry thought. 

"Yeah and I'm thinking you must be. . . " 

"My name is Isabelle," said Isabelle, cutting off Harry. 

"Okay then," Harry said. 

"Did you know Harry that we have a swimming pool and a garden," Lessia remarked. 

"No but sometime you have show me it," Harry said, while Lessia nodded then fell silent. 

"Why don't we have dinner," Lily said. Everyone agreed and started their way out of the living room. Lily led them to the dinning room with mostly everything set up. James clapped his hands that made the food appeared. Harry sat next to a boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be the same height as Harry and the same age. 

"I'm thinking your Jay," Harry said trying to start a conversation. 

"Yeah that's me," said the boy without looking at Harry, he seemed to be busy staring at something that was outside the room. 

"What are you staring at Jay?" asked Harry. 

"Nothing," Jay said turning to face Harry. 

"So you're the one who's been in a coma for about fourteen years, right?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah that's me and you're the one that Sirius adopted," replied Harry. 

"Yeah, he's been my adopted dad for about thirteen years already," snapped Jay. 

"What school do you go to?" Harry asked. 

"Hogwarts, been there since I was eleven," said Jay 

"Oh, I never knew that," replied Harry as he looked around to see Lily and James talking to Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Sarah, while Logan and Lessia were talking to a boy with light brown hair with brown eyes. _'He must be Jason,' _Harry thought.Cherry talked to Isabelle. Everyone seemed to be busy either talking or eating. 

"So tell me, who do hang around with at school?" asked Harry, turning back to Jay. 

"I don't think you'll know them," said Jay 

"I'll know them soon," replied Harry. 

"I mostly hang around with Ron and Hermione but since there going out. I mostly hang around with Seamus, Dean and Neville or when I'm really board, I go with William and Roger," said Jay. 'W_ho the are William and Roger?'_ Harry thought. IT clicked to him that they were probably people who were not in his dream. 

"I never knew that Hermione and Ron went out," muttered Harry. 

"How do you know them?" Jay asked. Before Harry could answer, a maid girl had just walked in. She had dark brown hair tied in two braids. _'That must be Nancy,' _thought Harry. She went to Cherry and whispered something in her ear. Cherry gave a nod, Nancy walked out of the room. 

"Hello, Harry are you there?" Jay asked 

"Yeah, what was the question again?" Harry asked 

"How did you know who Ron and Hermione are?" Jay said. 

"It's a long story," replied Harry. 

"We have time," said Jay. 

"Ask Sirius and he'll tell you the story," snapped Harry. He noticed that the Swedish girl walked in the room again caring something that looked like a telephone to Cherry. Harry noticed that Cherry face went a bit pale. 

"**Ginny! Say it again? Who's gone? Who's dead?**" Cherry yelled to the telephone. Everyone looked towards Cherry, while her face became deathly white. 

"Is it true? No, they can't be dead!" Cherry shouted even louder dropping the phone. 

~*~ 

**A/N- **_Was that big enough until next week? Well gotta go and todle lu! (Proofread)_

_~ Jocelyn (Latinagal)_


	6. Chapter Five

_Harry- Hey everyone! Well thanks for the reviews!_

_Hermione- I wonder what going to happen in this chapter_

_Ron- Well Hermione, it's obvious that you have to read to find out_

_Hermione- Don't you think I know that already. . ._

_Harry- Down you two! Errr. . . well here are a few responses_

_Hermione- At least Harry is a better friend then you Ron!_

_Ron- Are you suppose to be insulting me in some way?_

_Hermione- maybe I am!_

_Harry- You two! Down now! Okay well see ya folks._   
~*~   
**Reviews**

**Bogan- **_OH THANKS!!!!! I never heard someone say that they loved my stories before_

**Chikin Wang-** _William and Roger are just new characters to the story. . . you'll see laterz. YAY! I finally updated! okay well here it is!_

**heather-** _YAY! Your finally awake. Well here the next chapter. Hope you like it!_

**MerlinHalliwell-** _Yup, your right! No one knows him. Well here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry about that. LOL._

**Someone Reading-** _yes, I alaways thought that Colin was annoying ::shh:: yeah your right. . . I would tell you a secret about Jay but not here where millions of eyes are looking ::shivers:: I guess you'll have to find out, I mean later. Oh and you'll see more Sirius soon! ::winks::_

**Logalogan-** _Well here's the chapter! Hope you like it! Also thanks for the review ::winks::_

~*~   
(STILL PROOFREADING!!!)   
**_Chapter five- The funeral_**

"Mum, can I be excused," said Cherry hoarsly. 

"Sure dear, I think it's the best for right now," said Lily. Cherry nodded and left her seat. Harry could see that Cherry was trying to do her best to stop crying but nothing seemed to work. Even from a long distance, Harry could hear Ginny crying from the telephone. Lily went up from her seat, grabbed the telephone and clicked it off. Harry hesitated then turned around to Jay. 

"I wonder what's wrong with Cherry," said Jay without looking at Harry. He dug into his food without making contact. Everyone went back to where they were but a Jay and Isabelle kept turning around for Cherry to come back. Jay got up, while Isabelle did the same. 

"What are you going?" Harry asked. 

"I'm just going to the bathroom," replied Jay 

"What a coincedence, I do to," said Harry getting up from his seat. Jay looked at Harry in a strange way but he ignored it. Harry followed Jay out of the room with Isabelle tagging along. Isabelle started to talk to Jay in whispers so Harry couldn't hear. He knew that Jay was lieing about going to the bathroom and knew he wanted to find Cherry. 

"Jay, who are you looked for?" Harry asked as Jay turned around to look at him. 

"Jay, tell him since he's going to find out anyway," said Isabelle. 

Jay hesistated then answered, "We were going to find out what Cherry is crying about." 

"Oh I see, then why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. Jay opened his mouth to say something but got interupted by a soft whimpering sound. The sound came from the living room, Harry knew it was Cherry. Jay was the first one to enter the room then came Isabelle and Harry. Cherry was at the corner of the room, huddled with her arms covering her face. 

"Cherry, what happened?" Isabelle asked. Cherry kept on crying as though she didn't even hear Isabelle. 

"Cherry it's okay, do you want to tell us?" Jay asked. Cherry still said no words and kept her face covered. Harry hesitated then went towards Cherry and sat by her. He put his arm over Cherry shoulder to comfort her. 

"It's all right Cherry, do you want to tell us what happened?" Harry asked brotherly. It took awhile for Cherry to answer back. 

"No I don't," Cherry whispered. "I want them to leave Harry, I want Jay and Isabelle to get out of the room." Harry nodded and looked at Jay and Isabelle. 

"Could you two get out of the room for a moment?" Harry asked. Jay and Isabelle nodded and went out of the room. Harry turned back to Cherry, while hugging her. "Do you want to tell me?" 

Cherry took her arms away from her face but she was still huddled. Harry saw that her face was light red with tear stains. He let go of Cherry so she could begin to tell what happened. "He killed them." 

"Who killed?" Harry asked. 

"Voldemort killed my best friend and his family. . . The Creevey family are dead." Cherry stated. Harry closed his eyes, even though he might not have known Colin but he did know the Colin in his dreams. 

"It's going to be all right Cherry," said Harry, while patting her back. 

"I miss him so much Harry!" Cherry cried out. She covered her face once more with her hands. 

"I know you are Cherry but your going to have to get through this. It may hurt but it's the way of life," said Harry. Cherry didn't say another but cried for a few minuted. After awhile, Harry stood up from the floor. "Let's go back okay?" Cherry nodded, while Harry started to help Cherry off the floor. Harry and Cherry made their way through the hall ways toward the dinning room. Once they were inside, Lily jumped up from her seat and went to Cherry. 

"Cherry. . . what happened?" Lily asked 

"Mum, the Creevey family died," said Cherry. 

"**What!?**" James shouted stunned across the room. He went towards Cherry also, it seemed to Harry that James knew who the Creevey's were. Lily embraced Cherry in a hug to comfort her. 

"They had something that Voldermort wanted," said Cherry as Lily let go of her. 

"But the Creevey family are muggle," mumbled Lily. 

"I know. . . " 

"I know what they were keeping from Voldemort," said Dumbledore, cutting off Cherry as he stood up from his seat. 

"What is it Professor?" Isabelle asked curiously from her seat. 

"It was about a year ago when the Creevey family came up to me and asked if they could do a certain job so I assigned them to keep a special item that no one is suppose to know." Dumbledore continured, "they were the ones who hid it and knew the exact location with my knowing too. It seems that Voldemort found out who hid the item." 

"There is going to be a funeral soon," said Cherry. 

"When is it gonna take place?" Lily asked. 

"That date is actually this Wensday," said Cherry. Her eyes started to well up with tears again, she ran out of the room before anyone saw her. James went after Cherry so he could try and comfort her a bit. 

"The funeral is tomorrow then," said Lily. 

"Mum I'm gonna go upstairs okay?" Harry said. Lily looked at him and gave him a nod so he could be excused. Harry ran to his room thinking of the past events of what happened. _'Colin dead, Cedric. . . wait if he was in a coma then that means he's. . . alive?'_ Harry thought. Once he made it to his room, he grabbed a pair of pajamas then layed on the bed. A small smirk crept on his face. _'It's not my fault for people dieing,' _Harry thought, drifting to a dreamless sleep. 

~*~ 

The next day, Harry woke up by the sun light through his curtain. He looked at the time to see that it was barely six in the morning. He was first drowsy then finally got focused._ 'Where am I?" _Then he realized about the coma. 

"Oh God, this isn't a dream," mumbled Harry as his hands went through his hair. _'Why couldn't this be a dream and wake up in his world?' _He hesitated then stood up from his bed. Harry started to walked through the hallways and corridors to the kitchen. He started to search in the kitchen, opening cabinets then he found a box of cereal. Harry grabbed the box then went to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He sat down on the kitchen table and started to think about what happened yesterday. After awhile, Harry put the thought in the back of his mind, while eating his cereal. (Cocoa Puffs is the cereal! My fave) Once he was done, he grabbed the bowl and cereal then left it on the counter. Harry left the kitchen and started toward the backyard. He realized Logan and James were already outside in the yard. 

"Dad, I'll play you a game of Quidditch," Logan said. 

"Sure but only for a half an hour cause we have to get ready for the funeral," said James. 

"Do you think I could play for awhile?" Harry cut in as James turned around to look at him. 

"Sure Harry, let's see how good you are," said James. Logan gave Harry a dirty look. "Harry, I'll get you an extra broom and Logan go get your Swift Firebolt." 

"Okay but don't start the game without me," said Logan as he ran towards the house. 

"Come on Harry, I'll show you where the Quidditch supplies is," James said. Harry nodded and followed James to a shed at the edge of the yard. James went inside first to grab a Numbus 2001 and a red case. 

"Harry, do you know how to play Qudditch?" James asked. 

"Of course I do. . .who wouldn't?" Harry said. 

"That's my boy," James laughed. "So let see how good you are," 

Harry nodded and got on to the Numbus 2001. He started to lift up from the groud to the air and started to speed through the yard. Everything felt so fresh to him as the wind blow to his face. Harry looked down and saw Logan coming out of the house to the yard, he started to look up at the sky, while his eyes landed on Harry. Logan eyes turned wide at the sight of Harry and then jealousy. Harry ignored Logan gaze as he started to do a few tricks in the air. Harry dived with his broom (like he did in the first qudditch game he had). James looked at Harry with wide eyes as he did the dive. Harry had got out of the dive before crashing to the floor then went back on the ground to James and Logan. 

"Harry, I'm really surprised that you're actually good at flying," James said excited. Cherry and Lessies went out in the backyard. 

"Mum says for you guys to start dressing up already!" Cherry called out. She wore an old fashion black dress, while her hair was up in a ponytail. Lessia wore the same dress but her hair was in a different style. 

"Cherry are you going to the 1800s with that dress?" Logan said as he started to laugh. 

"If you want to know Logan, this is the only dress that mum could find and **yes this is from the 1800s also Grandmother Lu Lu wore this!**" shouted Cherry. She did a humph noise and walked back inside the house with Lessia following behind. _(Lessia the kind of person who copies mostly whatever Cherry does or a tag along and Cherry has a bad temper. . .forgot to tell you that)_

"Logan you shouldn't have gotten Cherry mad," James said. 

"It's funny dad to see her get mad," Logan smirked. 

"Well try not to get her mad all the time cause remember what she did last time," James said as he walked in the house, leaving Harry and Logan in the yard. Harry noticed that Logan was caring a broom that he'd never seen before. 

"Logan what kind of broom is that?" Harry asked 

"It's the latest model, Swift Firebolt. Dad bought it for me for my birthday," Logan said stubbornly. 

"Wicked, you have to show me what you could do on that," Harry said.   
**(This part is not proofreaded)**   
"Sure why not," Logan said. Harry went towards the house, leaving Logan behind. He went to his room and found a black dressrobe laying on his bed. Harry looked at it, noticing it was bran new and in good condition. Harry took a shower first then started to get dressed. It seemed so sad to him that Colin and Dennis lived for only fifteen and twelve years. (Colin is fifteen and Dennis is twelve) He went out of his room and started to look for Cherry. Cherry seemed to be the one who mostly talked to Harry out of Logan and Lessia. He found her downstairs talking with James, Remus, Sara in the living room. All of them were sitting down on the sofa or a chair. Harry sat on the sofa next to Sara. Remus and James were wearing black robes while Sara was wearing a stylish black dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun like Professor McGonagall. 

"Is Sirius going to go?" James asked 

"I don't know.I try to call him but he's probably asleep still sense he doesn't pick up," responded Remus 

"Sirius has to be the deepest sleeper I know," said James 

"Do you remember the one time at Hogwarts when you threw water at him but he didn't do nothing. . . not even a stir," Remus said 

"Oh don't remind me," said James burst out laughing. 

"Hey are we going soon?" Sara asked 

"Yeah when Lily comes," said James. 

"And she's already here," said Lily behind them. They turned around to see Lily was there, followed by Logan, Jay, Isabelle and Jason. Everyone was wearing black for the funeral. The girls were wearing dresses while the boys were wearing black dressrobes. 

"How are we going to the funeral?" asked Jason 

"Were going to take a portkey. . . right?" said Cherry 

"Yeah we are," Sara said. Lily grabbed something from the table at the side of the room. Harry saw that she had grabbed a flashlight. 

"Okay this is going to be the portkey that were going to travel," said Lily 

"That's the portekey!" shouted Isabelle. She was surprised to see what they were traveling at. 

"Yeah what would you expect Isa," said Jay. 

"Nevermind...it's just that it's my first time traveling," said Isabelle. 

"Okay is everyone ready?" asked James to everyone 

"Yeah we are accept for Sirius," said Remus. 

"He'll come later if I know Sirius," said James. All of them nodded. 

"Okay all of you know what to do. . . right?" replied Lily. 

"Of course Lily. . . were not a bunch of idiots like Moony here," said James. 

"Hey!" 

"So as I said. . . everyone grab on to the flashlight and we'll be on our way," said Lily. Harry, Isabelle, James, Remus and the others grabbed the flashlight and the next thing Harry knew. They were gone in a second. 

Harry had just landed flat on the floor with a thump. He looked around to see that everyone else was either on the ground or standing up. Harry looked to see they were already at the cemetery with other people. He got up to see that everyone was wearing black to the funeral. Most of the people were chatting or crying at the lost of the Creevley(SP?) family. At a far distance, he noticed someone that seemed very familiar. The person that Harry was staring at had red hair who was talking to another person with brown hair. Harry soon started to realize it was Ron and Hermione. Soon another person with red hair joined them. Harry noticed that it was Ginny but for some reason...all of them looked different? 

"Harry are you there?!" shouted Jay next to him. Harry noticed that he wasn't paying attention to anything that surrounded him. 

"Sorry Jay. . . yeah I'm right here ," replied Harry. Jay started to laugh 

"Who were you looking at?" asked Jay. 

"Do you know those people over there?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah, Ron, Hermione and Ginny," replied Jay. 

"Yeah that what I thought," mumbled Harry 

"What did you say?" asked Jay 

"Nothing," said Harry. He turned back to see his parents talking to other people while Cherry, Logan and Lessia were talking to each other in a hushed conversation so no one could hear. Harry wondered what they were talking about... 

Cherry, Logan and Lessia broke out of their conversation. Cherry had just noticed that Harry was standing close by them. Cherry hesitated and went towards Harry. 

"Harry do you want to go meet a few of my friends?" asked Cherry. 

"Um. . . sure why not," replied Harry. Cherry nodded and took Harry by the hand and lead him towards where Ginny was with Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey I want to come to," whined Jay 

"You little puppy Jay! Err. . . okay you could go then," said Cherry as she rolled her eyes. Jay pretended to yelp out of glee. 

"Don't ask me for anything else," said Cherry. Jay just nodded as though he hadn't heard. Cherry, Harry and Jay went their way towards where Ginny was. Harry started to see that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had really changed. "Hey Ginny!" shouted Cherry. Ginny turned around to see that Cherry, Jay and Harry were coming. 

"Hi Cherry!" shouted Ginny. Ginny had really changed since the last time Harry say her in his dream world thingy. Ginny had red hair still but there were highlight in her hair, wore high heels like any teenager did but not make-up. She had freckles like Ron did and had gray eyes that had shown a lot since she had seemed to be crying and her hair was not the same anymore, it was longer and wavy at the same time. 

"So. . .how are you taking the news?" asked Cherry. Ginny just looked at her. 

"Fine, ju. . . jus. . . Oh I can't take it Cherry!" yelled Ginny. She started to cry. 

"It's okay Ginny," said Ron. He came up towards Ginny and patted her on the back. 

"No it's not okay RON! He's gone.he's gone and NEVER coming back.I can't take it!" shouted Ginny. Mostly everyone in the cemetery had turned around to see Ginny crying. Harry started to notice about Ron changes. He had grown taller, his hair seemed to be more fixed then the way he had it before, his eyes seemed to be the color gray as Ginny and he seemed to be a lot more confident then before. 

"Ginny you got to let him go," Hermione whispered. She started her way towards Ginny. 

"I know Hermione but it's just to hard to let someone go if you love them so much," mumbled Ginny. 

"Where you actually in love with him?" asked Hermione. 

"Yes I was. . . it's like you and Ron. . . Hermione," said Ginny. She dropped herself to the floor and sobbed. 

"Ginny. . . it'll be okay," said Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione since she seemed to change to. Hermione had straight long hair, she was taller, she wore make-up now, and she seemed not to be bossy that much either. 

"I guess your right Hermione," aid Ginny. She nodded and started to wipe her tears from her eyes. Ginny looked around to see that Jay was standing there with someone who she didn't recognize. She started to blush a deep color red. 

"Oh, sorry for my rude behavior," mumbled Ginny as she got up off the floor. 

"Oh it's okay," Harry replied. Cherry decided to break in that moment. 

"Oh Ginny, Ron and Hermione, I want you to meet my brother Harry," Cherry said. Ron just stared at Harry as though he were a ghost. Ginny had just started to blush even more, while Hermione tried to keep her balanced from the surprise. 

"So your Harry," Ginny mumbled. 

"Yes that's me," responded Harry. 

"Oh, I'm so happy that you got out of your coma," Ginny said as she looked at his face. Harry started to feel something that he had never felt before. Ginny smiled at him then went to Ron and mumbled something in his ear. Ron started to blush a little. 

"Bloody hell. . . your really him," Ron said laughing. 

"Yeah," Harry said. 

"I can't believe your Cherry brother, you look alike," Hermione said. 

"I guess," said Harry. 

"Oh I'm Gin. . . " 

"Ginny, I know that and your Ron and Hermione," Harry said as he pointed out. 

"Yeah that's us. . .how did you know?" Ron asked. 

"There no point in asking him Ron, I tried to ask but he gives me no explanation," said Jay. 

"It's a long story," Harry snapped as Jay looked at him weird.   



	7. Chapter Six

**_Not Proofread!!!!!!_**   
  


*IMPORTANT- Hey do you guys think I should introduce Luna, Professor Umbrige and those other new characters to this fic? Well for the fun of it just to make this fic a little bit interesting like Cho friend! Damn Cho friend. . . she ruined everything in the 5th book. ::growls:: (I don't know what's Cho friend name is cause I don't have the 5th book right now in front of me) * 

~*~ 

Harry- Hey everyone! Well thanks for the reviews! 

Hermione- I wonder what going to happen in this chapter 

Ron- Well Hermione, it's obvious that you have to read to find out 

Hermione- Don't you think I know that already. . . 

Harry- Down you two! Errr. . . well here are a few responses 

Hermione- At least Harry is a better friend then you Ron! 

Ron- Are you suppose to be insulting me in some way? 

Hermione- maybe I am! 

Harry- You two! Down now! Okay well see ya folks. 

~*~ 

Responses- 

LogaLog- YAY! Harry finally met his friends. . . lol. . . I wonder whats going to happen when he meets Malfoy? hmmmm. . . it's going to be very interesting. Thanks for the complement ::winks:: well see ya! 

antiprep71890- Thanks for the review! Here's more on the story aka fic! 

a6- Yay! I finally did the chapter ::grins:: 

heather- lol. . . tru Heather but remember there's a little bit of magic involve in it. . . and u could also go to the salon and straighten your hair permanent. . . hahaha. . . my friends been telling me ways to straighten my hair. . . lol. 

Someone Reading- Yes your right. . . mostly done by Ginny. . . she must of really loved Colin. hahaha. . . u'll see wut will happened in the end about Jay. . . lol. Do u think he might be a death eater? Hopefully not ::frowns:: oh well. . .u'll just have to read and keep ur defense up with this Jay guy. Okay well hope you like the chapter 

tanya- Yay! I'm done with this chapter. 

Chikin Wang- Thanks for correcting the spelling :) I gotta go back and change it. . . well here another chapter to the one and only Just a Dream. Well hope ya like it. Lol. . . the changes ::sighs:: well they are sixteen ::pippyface:: people normally change and sixteen. Bye. 

~*~ 

A/N- Sorry if I haven't posted in a long time ::sweatdrop:: been having boy problems. ahhh! Get them off! There like everywhere! ::shivers:: Well except for the boy problem. . . i'm creating fics. Here the status right now. 

Left Out- 2nd Outsiders fic (in process for posting) 

Alive- Harry Potter (in process for posting) 

Tamora Pierce fic- The Song of the Lioness (in process for Posting) 

Here a few things that I'm thinking of doing in the future- Almost Alone: part two. Just a dream? Part two (thinking this may be going through 7th year also) Letting go of the past (Outsiders, still thinking) continuation to American Girl (MC) continuation to Haunting (MC) 

A/N- Except for writing fic and thinking of stuff. . . I've been practicing a lot on roller blading (sp?). And my internet been acting crapy on me by signing me off. DIE COMPUTER DIE! ::gets a hammer:: well see ya laterz peeps. ::waves and starts it at computer:: hahe! Now who's the one that's sorry now. ::beep beep bee. . . :: lol well bye. 

~*~ 

Chapter seven- Meeting other people 

"Then if it's a long story then why don't you tell us," Jay said. Jay put on a smirk that made Harry shiver. 

"Maybe you should ask Sirius cause I'm not going to tell," Harry snapped. Jay frowned for awhile then left the group. 

"Sorry about Jay," Cherry said. 

"It's okay. . . I mean it's not your fault," Harry said. Cherry nodded to him. 

"Sometimes it seems as though we don't know him. . ." Ginny sighed. 

"Well people change," Harry said. Ginny looked around keeping her eyes out of contact with the group. 

"So. . . your actually Harry Potter! I can't believe my eyes," Ron said as he grinned. He put his arm over Hermione shoulder. Hermione started to blush red as a rose. Harry still couldn't believe that two of his closest friends were actually going out. Hermione looked up at Harry with her face still flushed. 

"Harry do you know how your going to keep up with your class work?" Hermione asked. 

"I know it already," Harry said. Once Harry said that. . . he kinda regretted it a little. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Cherry looked at him in a weird way. (If you haven't notice. . the only people that knew that Harry had a spell on him to learn about the wizarding world were his parents and a few people like Sirius, Lupin and Sara) 

"What do you mean? You weren't here for the last fifteen years," Ron said. 

"I have my ways," Harry said. Ron stared at him then let it go. 

"Well if Harry wants to keep it to himself then he could. . . it's his decision," Ginny said. Harry sighed. . . at least one person could understand what he was going through. 

"Yeah, I guess your right Ginny," Ron said. 

"So what's with the black old fashion dress Cherry?" someone called out. Harry turned around to see three boys were standing behind them. One of the boys had black colored skin, black hair and brown eyes. His hair seemed to been of grown long and was put in some sort of ponytail. (lol. . . don't know where I got that idea) He's known as Dean Thomas. The second boy had short brown spiked hair with blue eyes. He seemed to be slim and the same height as Dean which was 5'6. Seamus Figgan is his name. The third boy was plump with brown hair and brown eyes. He was your average boy in the city of London. Neville Longbottom is his name. Harry knew them well even though he was in the other world. Seamus walked toward Cherry and stood next to her. "So what's up with the dress?" he asked. 

Cherry started to blush and looked down. "Shut up Seamus." She muttered. Seamus just smirked 

"Awww. . . you don't know how painful that is that came from your mouth," Seamus said. 

"Figgan leave her alone," Ron said. Seamus just looked at him in a weird way. Harry could tell that Seamus and Dean were probably the most popular guys in the Gryffindor, while Neville was probably was a tag along. Maybe things are different now since he was gone. 

"Is that a threat Weasley?" Seamus asked. 

"It might just be," Ron answered. Seamus took a step back as though he were offended. Dean came up to Seamus side. 

"We could take you on Weasley," Dean said. Neville stood in the back and kept quiet. Why were Gryffindor fighting each other? Harry wondered. Where he was this would of never happened. Ron took a step closer to them. Hermione backed away a little. Harry couldn't help but anger rise up for some reason 

"Why don't you guys just stop. . . for one were in a funeral," Harry said calmly. Seamus jerked his head to Harry direction. 

"Who are you suppose to be?" Seamus asked. 

"Tell me a good reason why I should tell you," Harry said calmly. Seamus face started to turn red. 

"If you don't say then you don't know what you're heading to," Seamus answered. 

"You know what Seamus, you just sicken me. . . Gryffindors aren't supposed to be fighting Gryffindors." Harry said. Seamus just smirked at him. 

"Whoever said we were in Gryffindor and how do you know my name?" Seamus asked as he raised his eyebrows. Harry looked startled at him. One thing came to his head. "Whoever said we were in Gryffindor?" There was something wrong here. Harry sighed trying to look for something to answer. 

"Well look who's over here! It's my godson," someone said behind him. Before Harry knew who it was, he was pulled in an embrace hug. Harry knew who it was. 

"Hey Sirius. . . you finally made it." He said. He was dropped down to the ground. Harry tried to get his balance. He turned back to Seamus, Dean and Neville. Seamus didn't say a word and turned around. Dean and Neville followed him out of the group. (You guys, there's still going to be reverie still between Harry and Malfoy. . . just making that clear) 

"Sirius you made it!" Cherry exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to make it." 

"Whoever said I wasn't going to come? I mean the Creevey faimly were good people," Sirius replied. Cherry grinned at him. "So where you guys in a fight or what? Those three boys back there seemed as though they meant business." 

"There just a few school boys that think that they're the top," Ron said. Sirius nodded as though he was interested. If Harry knew well . . . Sirius would probably think it was funny for them to be in a fight. 

"Sirius where have you been?" Hermione asked. 

"Nowhere lately. . . just traveling around with Jay," Sirius responded. 

"Oh, that's good," Ginny said. Sirius just nodded and looked around. 

"Everything is so depressing," Sirius said. All of them nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I wonder where my buddy James is," Sirius said as he looked in all directions. 

"Maybe he's right behind you with Moony," someone said. Before Sirius turned around, he was grabbed by the head and held in a nogie (sp?) position. James started to laugh to see what position Sirius was in. 

"James! What are you doing?" Lily called out. She came to James and grabbed him by the ear. "James how many times am I suppose to tell you that this is a funeral." She hissed. 

"Aww. . . Lily," James said. Lily dragged James over to the other side by pulling his ear. Remus gave a sigh and was about to follow James until he stopped. He turned around to Sirius. 

"It's about time you made it Sirius. . . I thought you were going to miss the funeral like you did your parents," Remus said. He grinned and turned around to follow James. Harry noticed that people stared at them in a weird way. Harry looked over to see that Sirius face was a bit red. 

"He wasn't suppose to say that," Sirius muttered. 

"How could you miss your own. . ." Cherry said. A loud boom noise cut her off. People shriek or scream at the sound. Harry looked to see that there was smoke coming out of nowhere. He didn't know what to do when he saw a certain color of eyes from the smoke. Purple. 

~*~ 

A/N- Uh oh. . . a cliffy ::shivers:: 

NOTE- Please people. . . don't take my plot. I know some people are taking people plots and claiming it to be there's. If you do want my idea then please ask me first and I will decide. ^_^ 

~ Latinagal (Jocelyn)   



	8. Chapter Seven

**_NOT PROOFREAD!!!!_**

A/N- OMIGOD. . . did u guys know that my birthday is tomorrow as in Sept 19!? I'm so happy :) I hope you all enjoy this and sorry for the long wait. 

~*~ 

Harry - Dang. . . doesn't time just pass by so fast! 

Ron- Sure does 

Hermione- Thanks everyone for your reviews! They really mean a lot to us. 

Ron- What do you mean that mean a lot to "us" 

Hermione- Ron keep your mouth shut 

Ron- I will after you stop hogging up all the light. . . hogger. . . "oink" 

Hermione- RON! 

Harry- Could you two just stop! ::sighs:: thanks everyone and here are some reponses. ~*~ 

Responses- 

Someone Reading- I didn't leave that big of a cliffy did I? ::innocent look:: Don't worry I'm not going to put to much of that book. Just the characters and all. . . like Tonks! She's cool. Oh and I agree with you. . . a few parts I hate about that thing. ::mutters:: like some character u really liked just goes away. . . well except that I hope you enjoy the fic! ^_^ 

ducky- Cheese? Quack (thanks for the review) 

heather- It's okay. . . hope you had a nice nine day vacation. Thanks for the review! ^_^ 

Tonks0019- Oh thanks for the complement! ^_____^ also for adding me to ur list of authors to! ::grins:: 

Raven- Someone actually loves my story! ::hugs:: thanks for the complement and sorry if it took a long time. I'm really behind schedule! Also with five of my other fics ::sweetdrop:: YAY! Two down and three most stories to update! ^_^ 

Chikin Wang- Yay! I finally updated ^_^ I also hate cliffys but I just luv to write them for some reason. 

Raven- Oh I'm so so sorry! I must be driving you really nuts. . . sorry about that. . . if you like this story I have another story called Alive and it's about when Harry and his parents been alive all the time. Look at my profile thingy and you'll see. 

Jenaleyn- Yeah there something weird about Jay. . . he so weird ::shivers:: and the attack. You guess it. His twin daughters! Run. . .lol well hope yea like the chapty. 

Raven- Aww. . . I'm so so sorry again. Had writers block for awhile. . . well hope you like this chapter. 

A/N- So sorry for the long wait. :( hope you all forgive me. . . but here the chapter you guys been waiting for. ::grins:: 

~*~ 

Chapter eight: The attack (oh no) 

When the smoke started to get clearer. Everyone screamed, shrieked or yelled. Harry stood stunned in his place. If he wasn't mistaken. . . those were the twin girls that everyone talked about. . .Elexia and Electra. 

The twin daughters of Voldemort looked the same but in a way, they were both different. Elexa and Elecra had black hair as dark as a raven and dark purple eyes that shimmered. The way that Cherry described them. . . Harry would have never imagined them to look the way they did. The twins weren't pretty or ugly. . . they were beautiful. The only problem was that they were just pure evil. . . probably more evil then Voldemort himself if that was possible. 

The twin girls stepped out of the smoke and started over to the cemetery area. One of the girls wore a black velvet dress while the other one wore a purple sparkly dress. They both smiled at everyone as they stood there while everyone ran. 

"Aww. . . Elexia, I think there runny away from us," said the girl in the purple dress. Harry felt someone grab his shirt while being dragged away farther from the twins. He couldn't tell who was pulling him since he was busy looking at the twins. Harry was horrified to see what would of happened. He had to do something. Even though he knew his life would probably end. He reminded himself that he is Harry Potter. He broke loose of the persons grip and started to run toward the girls. 

"Harry! Come back here!" Harry heard a voice behind him. He didn't who it was and didn't care. . . He knew he had to something before everything would be destroyed. 

"I think your right Electra. . .that's why we have a surprise for you all," Electra replied with a grin. With a snap of her fingers everyone froze. "Ahh that's better." 

"Sure is and a lot quieter too," Elexia said. She started to laugh that went shivers up everyone spines. Harry tried to move but nothing would of budge. He just stood there only about five feet away from Elexia and Electra. His stomach started to feel weird. He couldn't help but get a bit scared. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do is just look at the horror of this attack. 

Elexia jerked her head to see everyone there. She started to laugh at the sight of them all. Electra just stood still as though she were waiting for someone or something. . . just then there were a few popping noises as someone just appearated (sp?) . This made Harry stomach drop. . . who just came? Were they Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. He couldn't tell since Harry couldn't turn his head to see who it was. He looked back at Elexia and Electra. They seemed to be entertained for the people who just came. 

"Under the law of the Ministry of Magic, you two are under arrest," someone called out. Harry knew then it was the ministry. Elexia and Electra just stood there as though they were entertained what the ministry was saying. 

"Oh and who's gonna stop us?" Electra asked with a smirk. She held out her hand and something strange happened he wouldn't expect any wizard or witch to do. Some sort of spark started to form around Electra hand then became to a fireball, which became hugger by the minute. Elexia snapped her fingers as she did awhile back. Harry could tell that the ministry of magic must of frozen since they didn't say anything. All hope seemed to be lost. 

"Don't worry all. . . were just here to finish some business," Electra called out. She flames formed in her hand was thrown across the ground. How could this be happening? How could they know wandless magic? Harry though. The flames started to spread around the Creevley family coffins. The whole cemetery was filled with screams and cries. It seemed as though spell had worn off. Harry had finally had the chance to move. Even though he could of just ran to Electra and Elexia. . . he couldn't do nothing. For one time in his life. . . he was scared. Scared of death and torture. Harry felt someone grab his arm and pull him away from where he stood. 

He noticed it was Sirius. "Harry what do you think your doing!?" Sirius practically yelled. 

"I gotta do something," Harry said. The voice that came through his mouth wasn't the same voice. It was more squeakier and hoarse then his average voice. 

"What!?" Sirius yelled. He started to drag Harry through the crowds. "You gotta know Harry that those two girls aren't to be taken as play toys." 

Sirius was enraged with Harry at that moment. His grip on him was strong as though he thought Harry would brake loose and do something crazy. "Where the hell are you James?" Harry heard Sirius mutter to himself. Sirius kept on looking around for him but there was no use. He couldn't find James nowhere. Also with all these people screaming and running. Why didn't everyone just appearate out of here? Harry thought. 

"Sirius why don't you just appearate," Harry said. 

"Don't you think I've been trying to do that?!" Sirius cried out. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked 

"I mean that no one here could appearate," Sirius said. 

"What?!" Harry yelled. 

"You heard me right. . . none of us in this cemetery could appearate! That's why everything so loud," Sirius said as he pushed through the mob of people. "We gotta get out of here." 

Harry looked back again to see that the Ministry of Magic seemed to be trying to hold Elexia and Electra back. There were about five- ten people already on the floor. He couldn't tell if they were unconscious or dead. For some reason, Harry felt as though he were getting lighter and lighter as he was being dragged by Sirius. With a blink of an eye, Harry stood in back in his living room with Sirius panting next to him. 

~*~ 

A/N- I'm so sorry if it's short. I'm still trying to make it longer but I'll make sure the next chapter will be a little bit longer. K? Well gotta go now. Sorry for the grammer errors but I gotta go to school now byez. 

~ Latinagal   



	9. Chapter Eight

_Harry- Hey everyone! Well hope you guys had a great weekend cause I sure did ::grins::_

_Ron- Same here_

_Hermione- Me to. . ._

_Ron- Hermione don't be jocking my style!_

_Hermione- What style!?_

_Ron- You know what style I'm talking about_

_Harry- COULD YOU TWO JUST STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE! Sorry you guys, it's just that you two get me mad now a days. Just agree will yeah once in awhile_

_Ron- Nope_

_Harry- Okay nevermind, well here are a few responses and thanks for the review!_

~*~   
**Reviews:**

**lil kawaii doom-** _aww thanks. . . also for the review._

**SiriusWolf-** _Oh but I did. In chapter. . . uhh lets see chapter 6 there Hermione and Ron. Thanks for the review though._

**Heather-** _No way! I can't believe that they actually KISSED! Gurl u gotta tell me more detail. How did they kiss. . . I mean like were they in a fight or what? I haven't even seen none of the inuyasha movies! Grrr. . . lucky. Oh and guess what!? I totally forgot to tell yea that I'm falling in luv with someone but I'll tell yea that in a different conversation._

**E_Black-** _You think it's interesting!? Thanks! ^_^ also for wish me Happy Birthday to. I'm 14 yay! Lol and thanks for the review._

**Chikin Wang-** _Me neither. . . I HATE THE EVIL TWINS! Lol, oh and about Voldmort he'll come in the picture pretty soon. Hold on tight cause there's gonna be something happening. Thanks for the review ^_^_

**Someone Reading-** _It is!? Whoa. . . I didn't think it was a big cliff that much. . . I don't know about the cliffies I mean. . . the cliffies is just a way for me showing that there gonna be something exciting there's gonna happen in the next chapter. I mean there one fic I put a bomb in and you should of seen how crazy that drove ppl._

**LogaLog-** _YAY! You think the chapter was great!? Thanks! ^_^_

**lily-potter2010- **_Naw. I haven't stopped writing for none of my fics._

**down-right-mystical- **_Have a fun time reading it. ^_^_

**A.L1- **_Aww thanks! You sure made my day brigten! Lol. . . yeah those mistakes. I hate proof reading but I'm finally done with those mistakes with grammar and spelling! Here's the next chapter._

**Heather- **_Updated that chapter!_

** EriEka127-**_ Aww! Your love it! THANKS!_

**danca_- _**_Dean's house shall be a mystery. LOL (you'll see later on) Then Jay and Harry. . . hmm I'm not sure about them still but here the rest of the chapter._

**Shania Maxwell- **_Malfoy is going to come up soon._

**Liz- **_Sorry! I'm still trying to correct these damn errors! I wrote this a year ago and I have no clue what the hell was I thinking?_

**babyjayy-** _UPDATED!!!!_

**Stefanorkle- **_Chapter up!!! ^_^_

**Chikin Wang-** _You'll find out soon and about EandE, I'll give you this info. They don't go to Hogwarts for sure. I'll spell apparte right when I get to proofread that chapter._

**charmedlily-** _A new character. You'll see her later. (next chapter)_   
~*~ 

**A/N-**_ Hey everyone! I bet you guys missed me! Sorry for not updating this chapter in a long time. Here the chapter! Hope you enjoy it. ^_^ Oh, I got news to tell you. I'm going to update every chapter so to get those grammer and spelling errors out of the way, also I found out how to use the font! YIPPEE! **IMPORANT-** everyone if you look at the first chapter, I changed it a bit by adding quotes that are going to come up._

_**2nd A/N-** Also, I've read Prologue, Chapter one and two over again so I fixed a few things there and added a few stuff to make the chapter look clearer. But I'm still working on Chapter 3-7. Forgive me for updating this chapter late._

**_Chapter eight: Trouble_**

Harry landed on the flat surface of the ground but as usual, he was on the ground. _'Damn, I should get use to the hang of how to apparate,'_ Harry thought as he got of the floor. Sirius was standing next to him not looking around to see if anyone was in the house yet. There was no noise of any sort to give away that someone was there. 

"Hello?" Sirius called out. He waited for a response but there was nothing. "I wonder where they are." Sirius muttered. 

Harry moved his way from the ground and started to look around the living room. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition. _'Maybe they're outside,'_ Harry thought. 

"Sirius, I'm going to check in the backyard," Harry said. Sirius turned around to look at him in a strange way. 

"I'm going out to, I don't want you to get lost also," Sirius said. Harry nodded as he went towards the backyard. Sirius followed behind him looking in all direction checking if there was any movement. They were finally in the backyard but there was no one out there. The whistle of the blew, which made both of them shiver. Harry had a strange feeling that they were being watched but he put it in the back of his mind. He couldn't worry about being watched since his family might be endanger. 

"Well there's no one here," Sirius said. "Let's go back inside, this place is giving me the creeps." 

"Sirius, do you think there at someone else's house?" Harry asked. Sirius shivered and looked around once more. 

"I think your right Harry," he said. 

"Which house do you think they went to then?" Harry asked again. 

"Probably at Remus place," Sirius said. In that instant, Sirius grabbed Harry hand and apparated once more. 

Once again, Harry fell on the floor like he usually did. '_I should start getting use to this_,' Harry thought to himself. He looked around Remus's house, while being a little shocked. 

Harry found himself in the living since the room had two coaches, a T.V at the side, and a table in the middle of the room. It was an ordinary living room that you'll find in the muggle world. For a moment, Harry thought they apparated to the wrong house but Remus was probably just trying to hide his identity from muggles along with his family. Sirius, who was standing next to Harry started to walk around the place. 

"Remus!" Sirius shouted but no one answered. "Are you here?" Harry heard Sirius voice echo around the house but there was no sound. Sirius hesitated then walked over to the couch to sit. 

"Where do you think they're at?" Harry asked as he stood up. 

"To tell you the truth Harry, I have no darn clue which is driving me insane," Sirius said while putting his hand through his hair. Harry tried thinking where could they have gone but he couldn't think of anything. 

"Do you think they were captured?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know Harry. . . I just don't know," Sirius mumbled. Harry felt as through he were going to cry but he couldn't. . . he couldn't think of bad things even though the attack happened an hour ago or so. Harry hesitated then went towards where Sirius sat. 

"We can't lose hope Sirius," said Harry. 

"I miss them all already, what if they didn't come back? What if they got hurt? What if. . . " 

"What if everything is fine and they might be with Professor Dumbledore," Harry cut in. Sirius looked up at him. 

"You might be right Harry, we'll try and see if they are at Hogwarts," said Sirius. He stood up from the couch and grabbed Harry by the arm one more time. "Like you said Harry, we can't loose hope." That was the last thing that Harry heard until they apparated. 

When both of them finally apparated to Hogsmeade, (following the book) Harry didn't fall on the ground this time. He and Sirius both stood up looking around the crowd. It wasn't really crowded but people were still lerking around the streets shopping. Harry found it a bit strange since everything could be so normal and there was an attack about an hour ago or so. 

"Come on Harry," Sirius said, "lets go see what Dumbledore has to say about everyone." Harry nodded as he and Sirius started to walk through the crowd. It took a few minutes until they were in the Hogwarts castle since they used the secret passage in Shrieking Shacks. Harry noticed that most things were the same as he walked through the forest. The Womping Willow was still in the same place as everything else. Even Hogwarts castle was the same, Harry wasn't really surprised that not much changed about the real Hogwarts castle. Once, Sirius and Harry finally stopped at the two gargoyle's, Sirius stood there with a blank expresion. 

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked as Sirius started to blush a bit. 

"I forgot the passwork," Sirius muttered under his breath. 

"Well try saying anything then!" Harry replied. Sirius hesitated then started to think of Dumbledore favorite candies. 

"Umm. . . chocolate frogs?" Sirius said but the gargoyle didn't move. 

"Let me try," Harry said. 

"Sure, why not?" 

"Sugar quill," still no movement of the gargoyle. Sirius gave the next try. 

"Cockroach clusters," still no movement. 

"Fizzing Whizbee. . ." 

"Bertie Blots Every Flavor Beans," 

"Pear Drop!" 

"Sherbet Lemon," 

"Umm. . . Oh I give up Sirius! Lemon Drop!" Harry shouted, while the gargoyle started to move aside. "Whoa! I did it Sirius!" Harry said in awed. 

"Yeah, you actually did," Sirius said scratching his head in confusion. "What are Lemon drops?" 

"It's a muggle thing," Harry said, stepping inside the office. 

"Okay?" Sirius reponded still a bit confused. No one was in the office as both of them stepped in. "Dumbledore! Are you here?" 

"I don't think he is Sirius," Harry said. 

"Maybe he's on his lunch brake or something," Sirius said taking a seat on a chair. 

"I guess your right," 

"Or maybe he isn't here yet. . . since you know the attack." 

"Yeah but I don't see why he wouldn't be here," 

"Maybe trying to get a few things cleared up," Sirius said as Harry took a seat. There was silence in the room but there were a few whispers in the room from the paintings. 

"Well is it isn't Sirius Black, my own fresh a blood," one of the paintings said. Harry and Sirius looked around the room, Harry's eyes landed on a painting. The person in the painting looked a bit like Sirius. 

"If it isn't Phineas Nigellus also my fresh and blood," Sirius replied. 

"What are you doing here?" Phineas asked. Harry looked at the painting in a confused expression. _That's one of Sirius ancestors? I guess they looked alike._

"None of your bussiness," Sirius snapped. 

"That's rude," 

"You want to tell me about rudeness!?" 

"Yes I should!" 

"Both of you be queit!" Harry cried out, "now Phineas, where is Dumbledore?" 

"Why should I tell you young man?" Phineas said stubornly. "Maybe your as bad as my. . ." 

"Answer his question!" Sirius roared, while Phineas looked taken back. 

"Okay, Dumbledore is out right now, he's with Madame Pomfrey if you want to know." 

"Okay, thank you sir," Harry said as he turned around. Sirius and him went out of Dumbledore office and towards the hospital wing. 

"Why do I feel like this is a wild goose chance," Sirius muttered. Harry started to laugh a bit but stopped. Once they finally made it in to the hospital wing. Harry was the first one to go inside. He saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Madame Pomfrey. 

"Excuse my Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, while Profesor Dumbledore turned around to see Harry and Sirius. 

"Hello Harry and Sirius, I've been expecting both of you," Professor Dumbledore said in a calm voice. 

"Do you know what happened to them?" Sirius asked. It seemed very well that Professor Dumbledore knew what Sirius was talkingabout. 

"Isn't it a traggic," Professor Dumbledore said lowering his eyes. 

"What do you mean a traggic?" Sirius asked again. Professor Dumbledore hesitated then answered the question. 

"I don't know where they are Sirius, they should of been at their houses and if they weren't then I have no clue." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry and Sirius turned deathly white, _where are they then?_

"A-Are you sure?" Sirius stuttered. 

"Yes I'm sure, I advice both of you to go home and there will be news if we hear about them," Professor Dumbledore continued, "Harry get your things because you are staying with Sirius until further notice." 

"Okay Professor Dumbledore," Harry said hoarsly. He and Sirius appareted out of the hospital wing to Sirius's house.   
~*~ 

**Author Note-**_ I know, why do I keep leaving cliff hangers? Gonna proofread this later. I'm to to tired to check. Sorry!_

**Chapter Nine- School**

_"Harry so what do you think about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked._

_"I think it's okay," Harry said._

_"Don't you guys have a feeling about that new girl?" Ron asked._

_"Who? Gemstone?" Ginny asked._

_"Yeah, she's so. . . I don't know," Ron said.___

_"Like a vibration or something?" Luna asked._

_"Yeah, a bit," Harry said._

_"Strange, I got that to," Hermione said._   
**_ATTENTION-_ **_Hey yall! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, I just wanted to let you all know that it's time for a poll thingy. I'm not sure who will be Harry girlfriend in the later future. It's either going to be_   
**_Ginny_**   
**_Luna_**   
**_or a new girl who is going to come up later_**   
_But I'm not really a H/H or a H/C fan. I'm not so good at writing love stories but I'll try and do my best! If there is another person you want to be paired up with Harry then don't be afraid to mention it. ^_^_   
  



End file.
